Finding a Home
by Vikki-Toria-94
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine standing at the edge off a cliff ... what will happen? Is it too late? - Bad summary I know but hopefully you find it better inside!:  I don't own Glee or the characters :  They belong to Ryan Murphy ...Don't forget to review! :


**(A.N. I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy! Or the Songs...I don't mind them either... Oh please be nice...It's my first Fanfiction that I've uploaded properly! And thanks to JemmJayy! For being awesome!)**

**Kurt's PoV**

Kurt didn't realize how he got here. All he knew was that he was and that Blaine needed him. Now more than ever. After all, Blaine had been there for Kurt throughout all the troubles with Karofsky and through the bullying at McKinley. He had been their when Kurt cried on the anniversary of his mothers' death. None of his other friends, apart from Finn, had remembered that date. Then again, had he really expected them to? No...

So here he is. Watching Blaine stand on the edge of a cliff with tears silently rolling down his face. Kurt couldn't begin to understand what was happening. One minute he was sat watching TV with Finn and Carole, the next his father was pulling him into the car and driving full pelt towards the coast. Burt kept mumbling under his breath about not being too late, but Kurt just didn't understand.

**KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB**

"Dad? Where are we going?"

Burt just tightened his grip on the wheel and stared straight ahead pushing the accelerator further down.

"Dad please, you're scaring me! What are we too late for? Dad..." Kurt whispered.

After a few minutes, Burt finally answered. "It's this Blaine kid." He said sighing, "I got a call of his mother saying him and his father had another argument..." Burt turned to glance at his son, "It didn't go well; his father threw him out, told him to go...his mother called me saying Blaine said to tell you he was sorry. She followed Blaine's car and rang from the cliff side." Burt glanced across again and this time wished he hadn't. Kurt had turned a ghostly pale and his breathing became shakier. "He's saying he's going to jump Kurt...he thinks he has nothing left. He says he's not worthy of you...I think he needs you kid."

Nothing more was said aloud after that. In Kurt's head however, millions of questions buzzed around; _What had Mr Anderson said to Blaine to make this happen? Were they too late? What if he had jumped? He couldn't lose another person he loved. Not again. Could he? _

'Please,' Kurt thought crossing his fingers, 'Don't let me be too late...'

**KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB**

**Blaine's PoV**

'_He's right. Everything I touch turns to poison. They all end up hating me and leaving. Eventually Kurt will too. Kurt. Even just the name makes me smile. NO! I can't think like that now! He doesn't deserve me! He's beautiful and so full of talent and love. I'm no-one. He can do better than me! They all can. I'm going to do it...They're better off without me.'_ I thought as I walked nearer to the cliff edge. Suddenly I stopped and looked out at the sea. The waves were choppy and the clouds swirled restlessly in the sky desperate for an opening. I stood and watched for what seemed like hours. I never heard the car stop behind me. I didn't hear the car doors open and slam shut. I didn't hear Burt or my own mother calling me. But I did hear a whisper of a boy. My boy.

"Blaine?" I turned and looked at the boy in front of him. The usually perfect hair was messed up and his jacket was hanging open. Fear rocked the boys blue eyes as he stepped towards me slowly. "What happened Blaine?"

***FLASHBACK***

"Dad? Did you even hear what I just said to you?" Blaine asked his father. It was a normal enough evening when Blaine decided to tell his father. He was back from Dalton for the weekend and decided that tonight would be the night he would come out again to his father. The first time, Mr Anderson went into swift denial. Sure he heard that some kids did turn out gay but surely not his son? He'd be the laughing stock at work if it was true. So, the first time Blaine had said this 2 years ago, Mr Anderson swept the issue aside and told him that he was too young to be sure of the fact he was gay and that he should try dating a few girls just to be sure.

He thought it had worked too. It wasn't until now that his 'son' had brought the issue up again much to his own disgust.

"I'm gay dad... and I'm in love..." Blaine repeated again. His father's jaw clenched as he looked everywhere but at his son. "Dad? Please... say something..."

"It's just a phase..." he muttered. Blaine couldn't understand. His mother had accepted him, Kurt's father and stepmother had accepted the fact that he was gay. Even his father had an open mind about being gay... didn't he?

"It's just a phase" The older man repeated louder this time trying to convince himself more than anything. Blaine turned white with anger and he started to shake a little.

"It isn't a phase FATHER! I am gay! I'm in love with the most amazing person in the whole world! He's funny, smart, has the best fashion sense ever! He's kind and considerate and he loves me too! What's so wrong about that?"

Finally, Mr Anderson turned to his son, a determined look in his eyes. "No child of mine is gay. I got the whole experiment thing last time Blaine, but it's time to grow up now."

Blaine suddenly felt sick. Very sick. 'No son of mine' kept echoing in round his head. Did his father really expect him to choose? "Dad..."

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I knew it was a mistake sending you to that all boys' school! Your mother insisted! Now look what it's done to you! You've been poisoned. Infected by it! I'll transfer you out immediately, yes... that's what I'll do," his father was pacing the room hands flying around like a manic, "and then you'll be cured and we'll go back to being a normal family...and you'll give us the grandchildren we always wanted. That'll work... it has to wor..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO ANYTHING I HAVE SAID! I AM GAY! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?" Blaine roared.

"NO! WE BROUGHT YOU UP STRAIGHT!"

"YOU DON'T CHOOSE WHETHER YOUR STRAIGHT OR NOT! I'M HAPPY I'M BEING GAY! I LOVE KURT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! He'll leave you soon enough! Once he see's you for what you are! Poison! You've infected him with lies about being gay! You'll break him! You know why? Cause you are STRAIGHT! He was probably just some innocent kid that you went and violated!"

Blaine froze. Was that true? Was his father right? "No..." Blaine whispered.

"Yes kid... I'm sorry."

"NO! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THIS THEN...!"

"Get out."

Silence stained the room as both men looked at each other. "I said, get out. I will NOT have you infect this household any longer! You are not my son! You are dead to the family name! GET OUT!"

Without saying a word, Blaine grabbed his car keys and passed his mother who was crying, begging him to stay and talk it through. "Tell Kurt I'm sorry..." he whispered; and with that, he was gone. It was only then, did his mother call Burt...

**KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB**

**Kurt's PoV**

Watching him stand on that cliff breaks my heart. Mr Anderson was a cruel man! An evil man. Seeing the look in Blaine's eyes reminded me of one I had only ever seen once before. Blaine was lost.

***Minor Flashback***

"Daddy?" An 8year old Kurt Hummel asked. A younger looking Burt Hummel bent down and scooped his son up into his arms and brought him up to his own level.

"What is it Kurt?"

"Is Momma going to die?"

Tears brimmed in Burt's eyes as he looked at his son. "I...Yeah..." Burt answered gulping back the tears. Kurt looked at Burt and smiled, his eyes glistening like his mothers did.

"It's okay papa, momma told me...she said I gotta be a big boy and... and look after you! She gave me the stuff to make the brownies and everything!" Burt couldn't have stopped the smile crossing his face even if he wanted to. His son was certainly taking this a lot better than he was, and for some reason, that made it all better. Just then, a call came from inside the room next door.

"Burt..." The weak voice cracked. Slowly, Burt, still carrying his son, pushed open the door. In front of them was a bed with his wife lying weakly on it. "Its' time..." she muttered.

Gently, Burt lowered Kurt to the floor and took his hand. "Kurt, it's time to say goodbye..." Kurt frowned. He wanted to stay, why did he have to go? Quietly, he shuffled to his mothers' side and took her hand. "I love you baby... so much. Never forget that. Look... look after daddy for me yeah?" She whispered.

"Can I stay till you sleep... please momma..." Kurt said looking directly at his father. Burt looked to his wife and she nodded. Burt lifted Kurt up and sat him in his mothers' arms. A smile graced the families face as Kurt began to sing.

"_When you walk through a storm  
>Hold your head up high<br>And don't be afraid of the dark"_

Burt smiled and kissed his wife's head as her breathing slowed down and stopped whilst their son sat in her arms hugging her and singing her favourite song. He didn't have the heart to move him at that moment. He needed this... they both did.

"_At the end of the storm  
>Is a golden sky<br>And the sweet silver song of the lark_

_Walk on through the wind  
>Walk on through the rain<br>Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

Walk on walk on with hope in your heart  
>And you'll never walk alone<br>You'll never walk alone"

When Kurt finished singing, a single tear ran down his face. He didn't look up when his father picked him up. It was only when they left the room did he look at his father. 'He looks different to normal', Kurt thought. His father clung to Kurt whispering words that didn't make sense at the time. In the years to come, Kurt wouldn't sing that song. Whenever it came on the radio, both father and son would turn it off.

It was only now did Kurt understand why...

***End Flashback***

"Blaine?" I keep stepping slowly towards him, "Please, come back... I can't lose you..."

"You're better off without me..." Blaine called back his voice higher than usual.

"No, I'm not... and neither are you. Your everything that I could ever want and more, without you I wouldn't of been able to face the bullies, I would still be being thrown into lockers. It would probably be a million times worse!" I was now standing directly in front of him. Slowly I took his hand. "Without you Blaine Warbler, I wouldn't have had anything to believe in..." I began to sing softly...

"_Home,  
>I've heard the word before,<br>but it never meant much more  
>than just a thing I've never had.<em>

A "place,"  
>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know,  
>or a face that I could go to<br>if I needed someone there...

_I'm laughing__  
><em>_it's hard to hide a smile__  
><em>_My god, it's been a while__  
><em>_since I have had a reason to."_

Gently I raised my hand to Blaine's cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing effortlessly. I had to make him understand...

_"To think__  
><em>_it's been here all along__  
><em>_somewhere to belong,__  
><em>_and a reason,__  
><em>_a something-to-believe-in"__  
><em>

**Blaine's PoV**  
>I couldn't believe my ears, was Kurt really singing this... for me? I knew then my father was wrong and that maybe, just maybe things would be okay...<p>

_"I've finally found it, __  
><em>_a place where I'm wanted...__  
><em>_This must be how it feels to have a home_

_I used to dream about it__  
><em>_but never schemed or counted __  
><em>_on fantasies or wishes-__  
><em>_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_So many nights I'd pray__  
><em>_for a better life, a better day__  
><em>_but I never thought that it'd come true__  
><em>_now that it's here, I don't know what to do__  
><em>_and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels__  
><em>_to have a home"_

**Kurt's' PoV****  
><strong>He smiled at me...does this mean he's not going to jump? Please say it does.

"I love you..." he whispers as he pressed he forehead against mine. I couldn't help but smile and sigh at the same time.

"I love you too, Blaine... come home with me?"

"I thought you already were at home?" he adds shyly with a smile gracing his face. I couldn't help but laugh and pulled him into a hug.

**KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB/ KB**

They stood their holding each other so long that the sun had already set. Slowly, Kurt led Blaine away from the edge and towards Burt's car. Without so much as a word, both boys got in and shut the doors waiting for Burt to take them back to drive them back to Lima.

"Do you mind if he..." Mrs. Anderson whispered.

"That kid's always has a home with us. No matter what happens between him and Kurt, Blaine is a good lad. As long as he doesn't physically hurt Kurt, he's always welcome..."

"Thank you..." And with that, she looked at her son, who was hugged up against Kurt in the back of the car and smiled before leaving.

In the car on the home, no one spoke. It wasn't till they pulled up in the Hummel-Hudson driveway that Blaine broke the silence, "Thank you Mr. Hummel..."

Burt smiled "Welcome home kid..."

""_I've finally made it__  
><em>_I've hoped and I've waited__  
><em>_and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal__  
><em>_to know that it's real.__  
><em>_This is how it must feel__  
><em>_to have a home!"_

* * *

><p>Thats the end then ^^' Didn't turn out brilliantly but please tell me what you think! I'd love you all forever! *Cookies* For all! :)<p>

Songs:  
>You'll never Walk Alone - From the Musical Carousel...t'is written by R. RogersO. Hammerstein II  
>Home - Darren Criss<p> 


End file.
